Invisible
OA is Taylor Swift. Enjoy! Invisible She can't see the way your eyes Light up when you smile. She'll never notice how you stop and stare Whenever she walks by... And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her, But you are everything to me! :I'm eating a mouse as Splashfur struts by. Without noticing, she swipes my mouse into a mud puddle. I stare disbelievingly after her, then fish the mouse out of the mud puddle, flinching as I see how inedible it is now. :I glare at Splashfur across the clearing. She doesn't notice of course. She doesn't notice Sunstreak staring at her either. :Sunstreak, Splashfur, and I became warriors all at the same time. When we were little, we might have even been friends. But they've forgotten me. :I still love him though. Sunstreak, I mean. He's so handsome and strong and smart and....well, it doesn't matte. He loves Splashfur. I doubt he knows my name. :I sink my claws into the ground, just wishing I could show him how little she cares. How much I care. And I just wanna show you, '' ''She don't even know you! She's never gonna love you like I want to.. And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me... We could be beautiful, miracle, unbelievable! Instead I'm just invisible... :I get to my paws and pad over to where Sunstreak is tlaking to a bunch of cats. Most of them are toms, but I notice Splashfur and her friends too. :I whisper, "Sunstreak?" :He doesn't hear me. :I try again, "Hello?" :None of them hear me. Sunstreak's ear twitches, but that's it. :I look at my paws and pad away. There's a fire inside of you That can't help but shine through! She's never gonna see the light. No matter what you do. And all I think about is how to make you think of me And everything that we could be! :I sit in the crowd, waiting to be called for patrols. Sunstreak is helping the deputy, Grayfall, even though he's only a new warrior, and I can't help but feel a rush of pride. :I glance at Splashfur. She's gabbing with some friends and I roll my eyes, sighing. She'll never understand. :I distract myself by thinking of ways to make Sunstreak notice me, almost not noticing when he meows, "Mouseheart, you're with me." :I pad up to him, smiling brilliantly. Then I notice he's already scanning the crowd for other cats. My heart deflates a little, then more as I think, It's a miracle he remembered my name. And I just wanna show you, '' ''She don't even know you! She's never gonna love you like I want to.. And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me... We could be beautiful, miracle, unbelievable! Instead I'm just invisible... :Sunstreak leads the patrol out of camp. It's a large patrol, the two of us and three others. We run through the forest, the others chatting as I daydream. Finally we stop and I glance around. :"Mouseheart, go check that part of the border." Sunstreak tells me before re-starting his conversation with Robinwing. :I practically prance to the border and remark it. Then I sniff around, not really scenting for other Clans, scenting the wildflowers, the new-leaf green grass... Like shadows in the faded light.. Oh we're invisible! I just wanna open your eyes And make you realize... :I look up and realize that it's almost moon-rise. The sun is sinking and I can see the moon. The fireflies have come out and trhe grass waves slightly in the breeze. Wildflowers tickle my pelt and crickets whisper to me silly love songs. Shadows become two cats, tail entwined. :I pad dreamily to where the patrol was waiting only to find them gone. :Cruelly, noiselessly, gone. :I sit down heavily and hot tears sting at my eyes. They left me. That I just wanna show you, '' ''She don't even know you! Baby let me love you, let me want you! And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me... We could be beautiful, miracle, unbelievable! Instead I'm just invisible... :I pad into camp dejectidly, hoping someone will come up to me and apologize. Or shriek, 'There she is! We found her!'. But no one does. :I feel a rush of anger and sadness and I suddenly decide. :I pad over to Sunstreak. The words sound so good in my head. Sunstreak, Splashfur doesn't like you. She never will. But someone else does. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, I'll never leave you behind. I won't act like you're invisable to me and I'll love you more then she's ever thought of. So...just let me know, okay?'' :I stand beside him and gulp. "Sunstreak...?" :He turns. "Hmm?" :"Sunstreak, Splashf-" :"Oh there she is!" he runs past me, amber eyes aglow as he spots Splashfur. I stare after him, utterly crushed. Tears threaten to take over and one crawls down my cheek. :I stand alone in the middle of camp, everyone bustling around me, talking, chatting, laughing. With other cats. I look at my paws to make sure they're still there and haven'tdissappeared. :Standing alone in the center of camp... ''She can't see the way your eyes '' ''Light up when you smile...' :Invisible. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics